The long-term goal of this research is to reveal the nature of functions served by the cingulate gyrus, a major division of the cerebral hemisphere found in all mammals including humans. The functions of the cingulate gyrus are poorly understood. Cingulate cortex was once thought to serve visceral or emotional functions because it was believed to be strongly connected to the limbic system. Recent studies have demonstrated that the limbic connections of the cingulate gyrus are weak and, by contrast, that connections to cortical sensory and motor areas are strong. Thus cingulate cortex may serve high-order functions related to sensory analysis and motor control. This proposal describes a program of electrophysiological research on the cingulate gyrus of behaving cats. The research will focus on the cat because the anatomical organization of the feline cingulate gyrus is well understood. It will focus on eye movements because, in the context of standard oculomotor tasks, it is possible to establish clearly the relation of neuronal activity to sensory, motor and complex behavioral variables. The results will permit conclusions regarding the general functions of cingulate cortex. Knowledge concerning the functions of the cingulate gyrus will throw light on the biological mechanisms of human cognition and will form a basis for recognizing and treating impairments that arise from damage to midline cortex.